


Ouija's Cheater | SABRIEL

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt: <i>Ouija board thinks we should fuck AU<i></i></i><br/>Sam and Gabriel have a Ouija session, but little does Sam know that Gabriel is just cheating by making inappropriate innuendos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija's Cheater | SABRIEL

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one, babes.

“You bought a Ouija board?”  
  
“Yeah, I did.” Sam retorted to Gabriel who had a look of confusion over his face, “I've wanted to do this ever since I was a little kid. But Dean always refused, saying that it was a bad idea to play with the dead, so I never got the chance to ever try it out.”  
  
“I mean, we could give it a shot. I just don't know the risks we have to take for that shit to work, I read somewhere that it brings demons and evil spirits into your house.” Gabriel explained while cleaning the table with a wet towel. He had been sweeping up the whole place while Sam was going out for a few hours, getting groceries and supplies but apparently fell onto something totally different this time. He always came home with new surprises, whether it was expensive or not. Sam just wanted it.  
  
The tall boy ignored Gabriel's words and placed the new Ouija board onto the couch with an excited smile that was plastered over his features. He had gotten it of the large sized box in an instant, not being able to wait and he just stared at it for a while, in awe. He looked like a kid on Christmas, waiting under the tree for Santa Claus to come around and bring him presents.  
“So...” Sam muttered under his breath as the blonde watched him from afar, eyebrow raised up. “How exactly does this thing work?”  
  
Gabriel burst into a laughter at how adorable Sam looked when he tilted his head to the side, complaining about not finding the manual for the damn thing. He eventually decided to put down his bucket of water and cleaning product to help his partner with the Ouija board. They had two candles left in the cupboard that Sam went to get, putting them on the table and lighting them up. It was an important aspect of the seance as it would set the mood and rise the dead from the underworld to address them.  
  
Next up, both of the curious boys were sitting on the couch, Sam on the left side and Gabriel on the other -- sitting in indian style and hundred procent focused on the planchette that was indicated in the middle.  
“Alright, so first off we should probably begin by calling out for the spirits so they can come to join us.” Gabriel explained to Sam who nodded, and they both placed their finger tips on the indicator, moving it in a circular motion over the Ouija board. Gabriel knew the instructions from in the manual, but not out of experience -- he actually never had done this before. Though, he had watched a video of how exactly the thing worked.  
  
Sam slightly got irritated at the fact that they had to circle around the planchette multiple times in a row, but Gabriel reminded him to stay calm and not get angry about it, to have patience. After a few minutes of repeating the same movement, the indicator they still held onto, moved over to a first letter which made Sam gasp.  
“It's moving!”  
  
“I think our ghost it trying to spell something here.”  
  
“S...A...M.” Sam mumbled, collecting all the letters in his mind and as the indicator paused on M, Gabriel grinned at him. “It actually spelled my name.”  
  
“Hey, mister ghost.” Gabriel called out, “Try to seduce my baby and I'll actually beat you up.”     
  
“Gabriel...” Sam chuckled, his cheeks reddening instantly with his boyfriend's sarcastic remarks. Their fingertips touched each other over the indicator as they continued to move it in a circular pattern, “Please give us your name.”     
  
It took a few seconds, before the indicator started deliberately moving out itself again, this time towards the letter G... then A... then finally stopped on the letter Y which made Sam furrow his eyebrows confusedly when Gabriel started giggling like a teenager girl.  
  
“I think our ghost is gay.”     
  
“You're such a dickhead!” Sam screamed, laughing and pointing at Gabriel who was wiggling his eyebrows. “That's not how we're supposed to use it at all, you cheater.”     
  
“Hey ghosty, don't you agree that Sam is just so hot?”  Gabriel asked in a seductive tone, and Sam could feel him push the indicator towards YES intentionally, both of them looking up at each other. “Well, I'll give it to him. He's got good taste.”  
  
Sam glared at him, before he asked a question himself, “May I ask exactly how you died?”     
  
The room suddenly remained quiet, both their eyes focused on the Ouija indicator and wait for it to do a move, but nothing occured. Sam thought that Gabriel was gonna trick him again, move it and form any other inappropriate words. But this time, he didn't. Suddenly, the wooden indicator moved again, circling over every letter, before stopping onto the GOODBYE option, 'causing Sam to groan in frustration.  
  
“Seems like he didn't wanna share.”  
“We can start over again.” Gabriel said in a suggesting tone when he noticed the disappointed look that Sam had over his features. And so they did, fingers rejoining the indicator and moving it around the board in hope to get contact with any of the other spirits. Over time, no response came out of it. And the more they played around with it without anything occuring, Sam became severely annoyed with it and had lost interest in the Ouija seance already.  
  
“We should stop.” Sam declared with a sigh of despair “We're not getting in contact with anyone.”  
  
“Wait, look!”     
  
Sam paused in compliance, not moving as the indicator slightly started to move. Gabriel grinned, honey brown eyes sparkling with mischief as their fingers held on to the wooden object and it went in the direction of the letter D...then, slowly over to O...which at the end, made a sentence saying _Don't Leave Me._  
  
“I think we got someone who's attached to you, honey.”  Gabriel said with a smirk, withdrawing just a little to look over to see how his lover would react.  
  
“It's spelling something else too!” Sam yelled in anticipation, eyes wide as the indicator continued to travel across the map. But the sentence that their so called ghost was giving them, was totally inappropriate if you took them out of context which was totally on purpose.  
  
_S. E. X. Y.   T. I. M. E._  
  
“ _Gabriel_.”  
  
“Oh, I think our ghost is giving you just a slight glimpse of my desiring thoughts right now!” Gabriel yelled, finger pointing at the ceiling. “The Ouija board thinks we should fuck.”  
  
Sam sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, a smile growing onto his lips at how his boyfriend was attempting his best to be hilarious. He couldn't hold his laughter in. Even though Gabriel could sometimes be just so lame humored with his jokes, they still managed to make him laugh and smile. It was a positive fact of their relationship.  
  
“I don't think the Ouija board really wanted that.”  
  
“No, exactly.” Gabriel nodded, pointing at himself. “But I want that.”  
  
“You're silly.” Sam grinned, watching the smile on Gabriel's face grow. The blonde cupped his boyfriend's cheeks carefully and pressed his lips to his nose.  
  
“Silly just to make you happy, kiddo.”    
  
  
   
  
  


End file.
